FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS
by Susana Minguell
Summary: ...Cuando tu 25 cumpleaños se convierte en un momento inolvidable...OS


**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS...**

" _El amigo leal se ríe de tus chistes,_

_aunque no sean tan buenos..._

_y se consuela de tus problemas,_

_aunque no sean tan graves..."_

_Feliz Cumpleaños Sully..._

_Bichito...una amiga_

* * *

Este OS es un regalo que le quiero hacer a mi querida amiga Sully ya que el día 01 de mayo es su cumpleaños...ella me ha pedido una historia en la que aparezcan sus amigas de FF más queridas, entre las que me incluye lo cuál agradezco, y como regalo su Edward...por esta vez te voy a prestar a mi Edward personal para ti...feliz cumpleaños...

* * *

Como siempre estaba enterrada entre un montón de papeles buscando la manera de comenzar a poner en orden mi tan atrasado trabajo mientras el insistente sonido del teléfono no me deja concentrarme, y las constantes interrupciones de mi secretaria en mi oficina no me deja acabar con cada una de las tareas que empezaba...

Tenía tantas cosas atrasadas que jamás las acabaría si no me pasaba los próximos tres días sin dormir, ni comer, ni siquiera ir al servicio. El motivo era muy simple, llegaba el 01 de mayo, el día de mi cumpleaños, y este año había decidido celebrarlo a lo grande junto a mis mejores amigas, este año nos iríamos a la impresionante isla de Bora Bora , una de las islas más bonitas del planeta que se encuentra en la Polinesia Francesa situada al noroeste de Haití. A fin de cuentas una no cumple 25 años todos los días...

La razón de esta locura repentina tenía nombre propio, se llamaba James, era el último cretino que yo había dejado entrar en mi vida y que me había cambiado por dos tetas de silicona y menos cerebro que un mosquito. La relación duró unos seis meses y por culpa del parásito, que así es como acabé bautizándolo para no tener que verme en la obligación de volver a manchar mi boca pronunciando su nombre, me alejé de mis amigas a las que tanto quería, que había conocido a través de internet y con las que me sentía muy unida a pesar de no habernos visto nunca en persona...

Vivo en Honduras y trabajo como abogada para una empresa de publicidad. Pero tengo un hobby, uno que dejé de lado cuando el estúpido de James eclipsó y colapsó mi vida y mi tiempo pero que ahora he vuelto a recuperar, soy adicta a leer visitando páginas que publican locas historias que otras personas escriben y nos regalan para que las adictas, como yo, disfruten de unos agradables ratos leyendo...

Así fue como conocí a mis mejores amigas en la red, personas a las que nunca he visto en persona pero a las que siento como si conociese de toda la vida. Y ahora que estoy soltera se me ha ocurrido retomar nuevamente el contacto, y como hace ya unos años que nos leemos, comentamos, reímos, lloramos y nos emocionamos juntas, he tomado la determinación de que ha llegado el momento de conocernos en persona. Me ha costado un poco de trabajo lograr que todas pudiésemos reunirnos ya que cada una vive en un punto alejado del planeta, pero con ilusión, tesón y ganas, por fin habíamos conseguido hacer realidad nuestro sueño...faltaban tres días para conocernos cara a cara y vivir unos maravillosos días en el paraíso Bora, Bora...

Este viaje es posible, entre otras cosas, gracias a mi amiga Susana, que vive en España, ella trabaja en una agencia de viajes y ha sido la encargada de organizarnos un fantástico viaje. También de ese maravilloso país es Sita, otra de mis amigas, que ha hecho el enorme esfuerzo de dejar a su marido e hijos y volar con nosotras al paraíso para conocernos. Después están Zoa, Ale y mi querida Rosy, ellas viven en México y como yo, son solteras y están decididas a dejar de serlo en Bora, Bora y por último, y no por eso menos importante, mi querida amiga lucía de Perú, que se ha apuntado al viaje sin dudarlo después de convencer a su novio para que la dejase venirse con nosotras...

Así que aquí estaba yo, hundida entre montañas de papeles de casos resueltos que necesitaban mi firma para enviarlos al juzgado y que se archivasen, o quedasen visto para sentencia...

-Bella, siento interrumpirte, Susana por la línea uno-, escuché la voz de mi secretaria a través del intercomunicador que tenía sobre mi mesa. Para mi amiga Susana siempre tenía tiempo, la pobre estaba usando todos sus contactos para conseguir que el viaje nos saliese lo más económico posible...

-Hola tierna-, la saludé. Así es como yo me refería a ella cuando le dejaba algún mensaje a través de internet después de leer sus pervertidas historias que tanto me gustaban...

-Hola linda-, me respondió ella con ese acento tan musical y suave característicos de las personas que viven en Canarias, lugar de donde es mi amiga...

-Si me vas a dar alguna mala noticia prefiero que lo hagas más tarde, ahora con el trabajo atrasado ya tengo suficiente tortura, mucho más de la que puedo soportar-, le comenté entre risas mientras la escuchaba reír a ella también al otro lado de la línea telefónica...

-¿Malas noticias?, ya sabes que yo no se decir de eso, solo perversiones y cosas buenas-, me respondió ella sin dejar de reír...

-Pues entonces habla mi bichito pervertido-, le dije yo. Ese era el nick que Susana usaba cuando escribía sus historias, o locuras, como ella solía decirle...

-Solo era para decirte que ya está todo arreglado-, comenzó a decirme ella mientras yo soltaba todo el aire que hasta ese momento había tenido, sin darme apenas cuenta, atascado en mis pulmones. –En tres días volamos hasta Haití, y desde allí tomaremos un avión de enlace que nos llevará al aeropuerto de Motu Mate-, me explicó ella con ese aire tan profesional que solía usar para hablar con sus clientes y que a mi siempre me hacía reír...

-¿Conseguiste el hotel que querías?-, le pregunté recordando que llevaba más de un mes queriendo reserva un bungalow sobre el mar...

Al principió pensé que me tomaba el pelo pero después resultó que era cierto. Una noche en la que todas estábamos conectadas vía mesenger, Susana nos fue dando la dirección que nos llevó hasta las fotos del _Hotel Meridien_, situado en la parte sur de la isla a 10 kilómetros de motu (una isla de arrecife de coral) con unas impresionantes vistas del _Monte Otemanu, _que es el punto más alto de la isla...

Sobre lo que antes era una laguna virgen ahora se asentaban un conjunto de cabañas de madera que flotaban sobre las aguas cristalinas, exclusivos bungalows que eran perfectos miradores hacia los atardeceres más maravillosos del océano...

-¿Lo dudas?-, me preguntó ella a modo de respuesta...

-Nunca, tierna-, le contesté yo acabando ambas estallando en sonoras carcajadas...

Nos había costado un poco cuadrar los billetes para que todas llegásemos en avión hasta Haití al mismo tiempo, y casi lo habíamos conseguido, solo Lucía, que salía desde Perú, y Sita que lo hacía desde Barcelona, eran las que llegaban dos horas después que las demás. Pero Susana ya había solucionado ese pequeño descuadre horario, ya que todas vivíamos en horas diferentes, y al final saldríamos todas juntas hacia el aeropuerto de Motu Mate...

-También arreglé lo del transporte-, me dijo ella con un tono de voz que desbordaba autosuficiencia y del que yo no pude más que reírme...

-Lo tenía claro-, le contesté yo entre risas, -sorpréndeme-, añadí en seguida...

-Resulta que el hotel tiene un barco privado que en 20 minutos nos lleva desde el aeropuerto de Motu Mate hasta Motu Tape, que es donde está ubicado nuestro complejo-, me explicó mi amiga mientras a mi casi se me salen las lágrimas de alegría escuchándola...

-Nunca te agradeceré lo bastante el esfuerzo que has hecho organizando este viaje, igual que al resto de la pandilla-, que así es como nos llamábamos a nosotras mismas, -que han tenido que hacer malabares y pintar el dinero para que podamos reunirnos, definitivamente va a ser el mejor 25 cumpleaños que nadie haya tenido jamás-, le dije mientras intentaba mantener mi tono de voz sereno y luchaba contra las enormes ganas que tenía de llorar...

-No seas tonta-, casi me gritó Susana desde el otro lado del teléfono. –Estamos todas encantadas con la idea del viaje, de conocernos en persona, de celebrar tu cumpleaños y de conocer unos guapos haitianos que nos enseñen las costumbres autóctonas en toda su profundidad-, añadió mi amiga usando ese típico tono de voz cargado de dobles intenciones...

-Amiga mía tú siempre tan pervertida-, le contesté entre risas...

-Por supuesto, la perversión nunca puede decaer, por algo soy la presidenta del club...-, me dijo a gritos uniéndome yo a ella para continuar la frase juntas...-lemoneras, pervertidas y para nada arrepentidas-, acabando ambas estallando en sonoras carcajadas...

El día antes del viaje estábamos más que nerviosas, todas teníamos los portátiles abiertos y conectadas al mesenger mientras nos íbamos mostrando a través de la Cam todos los modelitos que nos llevaríamos a la isla...

Las primeras en salir fueron las españolas rumbo a Haití, después nos tocó el turno a lucía y a mi, y por último se unieron Zoe, Ale y Rosy. Un viaje muy largo, muchos nervios acumulados pero al final llegó la recompensa. Por fin, después de tres años, pudimos abrazarnos, tocarnos, besarnos, llorar y reírnos juntas. Yo no se que nos iba a deparar el viaje pero desde luego para mi, solo con verlas y conocerlas en persona, ya había tenido el mejor regalo...

Tantas cosas teníamos que contarnos, tantas cosas por las que reírnos, tantos abrazados esperando ser dados y tantos besos regalados, que casi se nos escapa el vuelo desde Haití hasta el aeropuerto de Motu Mate...

-Señoritas tienen que subir rápido al avión o se quedarán en tierra-, nos gritó un apuesto mulato con un musical acento español que a todas nos dejó prendadas...

-Oh no, eso sería fatal, mi amiga Bella tiene que llegar a Bora, Bora, allí la espera el hombre de sus sueños para quitarle la virginidad-, exclamó Susana mientras yo me ponía roja como un tomate, Zoe, Ale y Rosy, junto a Lucía, ahogaban sus risas nerviosas y el pobre mulato no sabía de qué manera cerrar la boca que de repente se le había quedado tan abierta que parecía se le iba a desencajar la mandíbula...

-Eres de lo que no hay-, la regañé cuando subimos al avión. El pobre mulato aún nos miraba con sus ojos como platos y su mandíbula a punto de caer al suelo de golpe de tan abierta que tenía la boca...

Seguimos hablando, y hablando, hasta llegar al aeropuerto de Motu Mate, no se si la distancia era o no corta, a nosotras se nos pasó en un santiamén porque no dejábamos de darle a la sin hueso entre risas...

Tal y como Susana me había explicado por teléfono, un barco muy elegante y discreto esperaba por nosotros en el aeropuerto, que estaba en medio del mar, para llevarnos a Mopu Tape que era el lugar donde se encontraba el _Hotel Meridien_...

En mi vida habíamos visto algo más hermoso. El atardecer comenzaba a teñir de naranja el horizonte. De lejos se podía ver en todo su esplendor el _Monte Otemanu_ que parecía un gigante majestuoso que vigilaba la isla, ya que era el punto más alto de ella. El guía que llevábamos en el barco, en un perfecto español, nos iba hablando sobre todas las bellezas que veíamos mientras degustábamos un delicioso cóctel que nos habían preparado para darnos la bienvenida...

Si lo que habíamos visto de camino al hotel nos parecía hermoso, cuando llegamos al hotel nos quedamos impresionadas. Sobre una laguna de aguas tranquilas y cristalinas se asentaban un conjunto de veinte cabañas de madera que parecían flotar sobre la inmensidad azul del océano. Eran pequeños bungalows de tres habitaciones con perfectos miradores desde donde se podía observar el atardecer reflejado en el _Monte Otemanu_...

Pero las sorpresas no dejaban de llegar, una tras otra. Cuando entramos en el bungalow que compartíamos todas juntas, porque así lo habíamos expresado en la reserva, casi se nos caen los ojos de las cuencas al darnos cuenta de que el suelo era cristalino y se podían apreciar los corales, los peces de colores y la arena blanca que conformaba el fondo del océano...

La cabaña estaba decorada por dentro muy al _estilo polinesio_. Madera y bambú conformaban un conjunto acogedor en el que parecía nos sentíamos como en casa...

Deshicimos las maletas y nos ubicamos en las tres habitaciones, al final teníamos claro que acabaríamos durmiendo todas juntas. Eso si dormíamos algo durante los cinco días que estuviésemos allí. En recepción nos habían comunicado que en el edificio principal, al que se accedía mediante una escalinata de madera que salía directamente desde cada uno de las cabañas colocadas en semicírculo alrededor del edificio central donde estaba la recepción, la sala de fiesta y el restaurante y desde donde se accedía a la playa privada que rodeaba el complejo, nos esperaban para darnos la bienvenida y después nos agasajarían con una suculenta cena donde podríamos degustar alimentos típicos de la zona...

Refrescarnos en el baño, que solo teníamos uno, y cambiarnos de ropa, convirtió la cabaña en un campo de batalla. Era increíble lo bien que congeniábamos todas entre nosotras, la naturalidad con la que nos desenvolvíamos como si estuviésemos acostumbradas a convivir juntas cuando en realidad era la primera vez que lo hacíamos. Al final salimos de la cabaña riendo, hablando y con ropas puestas que no eran nuestras porque nos habíamos dedicado a husmear en todos los equipajes y, como más o menos llevábamos la misma talla, habíamos escogidos prendas de ropa intercambiadas entre nosotras...hasta ese punto llegaba nuestra complicidad...

Llegamos cuando aún no habían comenzado a darnos el discurso de bienvenida, estábamos tan metidas en nuestro mundo de cotilleos y risas, que nos fuimos conscientes de un grupo de atractivos chicos que nos miraban desde una de las esquinas de la sala de fiestas donde se celebraría la reunión...

Zoa fue la primera en reaccionar, las demás nos dimos cuenta de que algo llamaba poderosamente su atención cuando dejó de hablar e incluso de mirarnos, no nos quedó más remedio que seguir la dirección de su mirada y ahí fue cuando descubrimos lo que mantenía a mi amiga tan ocupada...

-Papi rico soy huérfana y necesito mimos-, susurró Zoa sin poder apartar los ojos del grupo de cinco chicos que no dejaban de mirarnos. Eran tan guapos que parecían de mentira...

-Con ese pajarito hasta yo cazo-, esta vez fue Ale la que habló mientras miraba a esos dioses...

-Apachurro-, susurró Rosy provocando que todas riésemos por lo bajo...

Las únicas que estaban disfrutando con el espectáculo mientras a las demás se nos caía la baba con semejantes sementales eran Sita que tenía marido e hijos y ningún interés en ligar, y Lucía que estaba muy enamorada de su novio con el que no había dejado de enviarse mensajes desde que subió al avión...

-Oh Dios mío...a ese hombre le sientan tan bien los vaqueros que lleva puestos que estoy segura que quedarían de maravilla sobre el suelo de mi dormitorio-, exclamó Susana mirando fijamente al más maduro de todos ellos. Un rubio de penetrantes ojos dorados que también la miraba a ella y que incluso levantó su copa a modo de saludo. Las demás no pudimos evitar reírnos a carcajadas escuchando ese comentario...

-Chicas, me parece que tenemos compañía-, esta vez fue Lucía la que habló, ella al igual que Sita estaban tranquilas mientras que a las demás casi se nos iba a salir el corazón por la boca de tan rápido que latía dentro de nuestro pecho...

-Buenas noches señoritas-, el hombre maduro en el que se había fijado Susana fue el primero en hablar cuando se acercó, junto al resto de sus acompañantes masculinos, a nosotras...

–Me llamo Carlisle-, continuó diciendo sin apartar sus ojos de Susana que tampoco apartaba los suyos de los de él...

–Estos son Emmet-, comenzó presentando al más alto de todos que también era rubio de enormes ojos azules y que parece quedó prendido de Zoa igual que ella de él por la manera en que ambos se miraban...

-Este es Jasper-, le tocó el turno al moreno de cuerpo musculoso y ojos marrones que parecía muy interesado en Ale y ella en él...

-Este es Jacob-, ahora le tocó el turno al adonis moreno de piel y penetrantes ojos negros que estaban clavados en los de Rosy que le miraban con intensidad y deseo...

-Y este es Edward-, continuó diciendo Carlisle y en ese momento mi corazón se saltó tres o más latidos, si los demás eran guapos, él era perfecto. Ojos verdes tan grandes que era muy fácil perderse en ellos, cabello cobrizo despeinado, cuerpo diseñado por las manos de un dios para pecar una y otra vez, y una sonrisa torcida que juro provocó que se me mojasen las bragas, bragas que no se me cayeron al suelo gracias a los pantalones cortos que llevaba puestos, cuando él tomó con suavidad mi mano entre las suyas y las acercó a su boca depositando un cálido beso en el dorso de mi mano...

De más está decir que desde ese momento ya no volvimos a separarnos de esos chicos durante todo el tiempo que duró nuestro viaje. Lo mejor de todo es que hacíamos todo juntos, incluyendo a Sita y Lucía, que en ningún momento quedaron excluidas de nuestro grupo, el _equipo del amor y los macizos, _como le llamábamos nosotras cuando ellos no nos escuchaban...

Ellos eran solteros, afortunadamente para nosotras que habíamos quedado encoñadas con esos chicos, y estaban de vacaciones en la isla casualmente el mismo número de días que nosotras y casualmente también para celebrar el cumpleaños de Edward que cumplía 25 años como yo...

No se cómo lo hicieron, pero me di cuenta de que a mis amigas no había nada que pudiese resistírseles y a los amigos de Edward tampoco. Para celebrar nuestro cumpleaños, que era el mismo día. Edward decía que eso era una señal del destino. Pasamos el día todos juntos, buceamos con los tiburones, jugamos con los delfines, dimos de comer a las rayas y los peces de colores...pero cuando llegó la noche, nuestros amigos reservaron una cabaña para Edward y para mi solos, con una espléndida cena servida en el porche a la luz de unas velas y con el océano como único testigo...

En todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos ni Edward ni yo habíamos intimado, nos dábamos la mano de vez en cuando, a veces me robaba alguna caricia, me tomaba con suavidad de la cintura, o me susurraba cosas bonitas al oído, pero nada más allá de eso, ni un beso ni nada más serio. Por eso me sentía tan nerviosa cuando crucé el umbral de la puerta de la cabaña, pensando que mis amigas esperaban allí por mi, y me encontré a Edward sentado en la mesa, vestido con un pantalón y una camisa blanca, y con una espléndida sonrisa dibujada en su cara mirándome...

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella-, me susurró él sin dejar de sonreír mientras servía un poco de vino en una de las copas vacías...

-Feliz cumpleaños Edward-, pude responder yo una vez que logré recuperar el habla mientras le veía acercarse lentamente hasta mi...

-Estás tan hermosa que la luna envidiosa ha decidido esconderse esta noche incapaz de soportar tu belleza-, me susurró él una vez que se acercó donde yo estaba tendiéndome la copa de vino que yo acepté con manos temblorosas...

Mi amiga Rosy había sido la responsable de mi ropa, ella me había prestado un vestido blanco largo que dejaba uno de mis hombros al descubierto, parecía una romana. Mi amiga Zoa había sido la encargada del maquillaje dándole a mi rostro un aspecto increíble con un suave maquillaje. Ale se había encargado de los zapatos, unas sandalias blancas con piedras doradas que adornaban mis pies cuyas uñas estaban pintadas de rojo, igual que las de mis manos, obra de Sita y Lucía. Mi amiga Susana, alegando que ella no tenía tanto estilo como el resto de mis amigas, había sido la encargada de poner sus gotas de perversión recordándome aquellas historias tan calientes que ella suele escribir para que yo las pusiese en práctica con Edward...

-Tu tampoco te ves nada mal-, le susurré yo mientras probaba el vino. La verdad es que se veía muy apetecible, tanto que estaba empezando a sentir unos calores que me subían por los pies y se concentraban en algunas partes de mi cuerpo poco nombrables...

pasamos una velada maravillosa hablando de nuestras vidas, trabajos, familias y relaciones pasadas. Él tuvo una mala experiencia con una tal Tania que acabó rompiéndole el corazón en mil pedazos, y yo le conté sobre mi parásito, acabando ambos riendo a carcajadas cuando acabé de contarle la historia...

El postre lo tomamos tumbados en las cómodas hamacas de bambú que estaban frente al mar. Llevábamos ya dos botellas de vino encima y, aunque no estábamos borrachos, sí estábamos algo desinhibidos...

Edward fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa y yo mentiría si no dijese que estaba deseando que lo hiciera. Sentir sus labios sobre los míos, moviéndose al suave compás que marcaban nuestras lenguas, era toda una delicia. Todos los poros de mi piel se erizaron de gusto sintiendo cada caricia que sus manos le regalaban a mi cuerpo bajo la tela de mi vestido. Mi pasión iba en aumento escuchando cada susurro de amor que él le regalaba a mi oído para después lamer con ternura el lóbulo de mi oreja provocando que un escalofrío recorriese todo mi cuerpo...

Acabamos ambos desnudos de cara al mar. Cada curva del cuerpo de él cubría el mío encajando a la perfección. Con cada beso llegábamos escalando poco a poco hasta la cúspide del placer. Con cada caricia que nos regalábamos sentíamos que nuestros cuerpos iban a explotar en cualquier momento. Y cuando sentí que él me llenó con su dureza, cuando mi cuerpo se abrió a la suavidad del suyo, cuando mi orgasmo golpeó con fuerza mis sentidos mientras el de él hacia lo mismo con el suyo...entendí que desde ese momento ya no podría vivir sin Edward, y que jamás olvidaría Bora, Bora y mi 25 cumpleaños...

**FINAL**

**Hola gente wuapa...bueno esta era la idea de mi amiga Sully y esta es mi manera de decirle Feliz Cumpleaños...amiga mía espero que te haya gustado mi regalo...junto a este escrito está mi corazón y mi agradecimiento por estar siempre pendiente de mis locuras...de más está decir que el personaje de Bella ha sido escrito pensando en ti...que me disculpen tus amigas porque no las conozco y he escrito sobre ellas usando mi imaginación...**

**Besotes...**


End file.
